


Say My Name

by CynicalMistrust



Series: The Pattern of Feathers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean makes Cas come hard enough shit explodes, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Part 2 of Pattern of Feathers~</p><p>Sam, Dean, and Cas have been through a lot together. Now that things have settled down and they are no longer faced with a choice between their lives or the world, maybe they can start to put their lives back together again.</p><p>~Cas and Dean's first time. Things get pretty intense.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

Dean lounged on his bed with a case of beer on the nightstand, flipping through a lore book he’d found on foreign mythological creatures. They were a rare occurrence in their line of work, but all the knowledge they could get their hands on meant a greater chance of survival. And without Bobby around, the bunker’s libraries were their first stop for information most days. The foreign lore was always interesting at least, less about chopping heads or stabbing with silver and more burning with consecrated fires, or following complex rituals that apparently stripped the powers from whatever it was being hunted.

He glanced up as his door opened, instantly distracted by the sight of Cas fresh from the shower, - not that he needed showers - his hair still damp, water dripping off the strands and onto one of Dean’s shirts. His eyes wandered as he closed the book, noting Cas was wearing a pair of his sweats, too. The new ones he’d bought because they were soft as fuck and if he wasn’t sleeping in his jeans, he was sure as hell going to be comfortable. 

Cas set his folded clothes on the desk before turning to the bed, pausing as he caught Dean’s eye. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Dean cleared his throat, taking a drink of his beer and pushing the book aside. He tried to look away, but his eyes had a mind of their own and wouldn’t be denied the hot-as-fuck sight of Cas in his clothes for more than a few moments. 

Cas didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t say anything more, glancing at the bed and lingering near the desk.

Dean knew that look, the uncertain ‘I don’t know what to do’ look. It had annoyed him more times than he could count, but this time was different. He set his empty bottle aside and grabbed a fresh one, holding it out to Cas. When he’d taken it, he curled his fingers around Cas’ wrist and looked up at him. “You sure about this?” he asked, voice quiet, and maybe he was just a bit uncertain himself. 

Cas glanced from the bottle to the fingers then up at Dean with a tilt of his head. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Dean snorted and let his head rest against the edge of the shelf behind his bed. “I’m the one who suggested this.” He still had doubts this was a smart thing to do, but, fantasies aside, if there was any male he trusted enough to actually have sex with, it was Cas. 

Cas set the beer aside without opening it and climbed onto the bed, settling on his knees between Dean’s legs and leaning forward, resting his hands near Dean’s hips. “ _Are_ you sure about this, Dean?”

“Yeah.” Dean cleared his throat again and tried once more, without the hitch in his voice. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He wasn’t, but he was sure enough he wasn’t going to call it off. Not when he’d been thinking about this since Sam had sent them off alone on that one hunt and they’d ended up sharing a bed. Nothing had happened; they’d talked and tiptoed around subjects better left untouched before he slept and woke to find Cas had quite literally watched him sleep the entire time. 

His fingers slid up Cas’ arm, eyes straying to the angel’s lips before closing the distance between them. Cas’ lips were chapped and rough, but they parted easily when he nudged his tongue against them. He delved past them, groaning in the back of his throat as Cas returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Nerves bunched in his stomach as it sank in he was really doing this, after years of going only after women because being with a man meant the possibility of being vulnerable or exploited, of being less of a man or less of the soldier his father had raised him to be.

But this was Cas. He trusted him, even after all they’d been through - the doubts and betrayals and sheer fuckups. They were family. If he and Sam could get over all the shit between them, he and Cas could, too, because only family would do that for each other. 

They took it slow even after their clothes were tossed aside, neither of them willing to rush it. They’d seen each other close to naked before, but this was different, both of them bared for the other to see all their flaws and imperfections. Dean had more of those, scars from fights and hunts that had long since diminished, but Cas found each and every one with his lips and tongue, and somehow Dean knew that Cas knew when and how he’d gotten them when he touched them.

He closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in Cas’ hair, groaning as Cas found the long scar on his inner thigh. Despite the proximity, he wasn’t prepared for the enveloping heat of Cas’ mouth on his dick a moment later, curling his fingers into a fist in the angel’s hair and the sheets. “Cas!” His hips pushed up before he could stop himself, sucking in a breath and exhaling through his teeth as he glanced down, moaning deeper in his chest as he found Cas looking up at him, blue eyes darkened to midnight, hair mussed from Dean’s fingers. 

That sight alone was almost enough to make him come undone, but he curled his fingers tighter, gritting his teeth and holding his breath as he watched Cas’ lips move over the entire length of his dick. He’d just about regained his control when Cas hummed around him, the vibrations of the deep sound all along his arousal sending him over the edge with a strangled shout. His body arched off the bed, toes curling with the intensity caused by Cas sucking him off and swallowing him down. 

He slumped into the bed in a pleasantly limp heap, watching through half-lidded eyes as Cas pulled his mouth away with a considering look. 

“Tastes like you.” He shifted and stretched out next to Dean, resting his fingers on Dean’s face and tracing along his lips.

“What do I taste like?” Dean rolled to his side, fingers wandering over Cas’ body, stroking at a hip.

Cas frowned, staring at Dean’s lips for a long moment before answering. “Like… your soul.”

Dean didn’t know what the hell that was supposed to mean, but it didn’t matter once he curled his fingers around Cas’ dick. He marveled at the way Cas’ eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted on a soft gasp, his fingers sliding into and tangling in Dean’s hair like Dean had done to him. “Dean.”

With a moan, Dean shifted, pinning Cas beneath him. “Castiel,” he said, voice low and soft as he tasted Cas’ full name, letting it roll slowly off his tongue. 

Cas’ reaction was immediate, entire body thrumming with a muted energy, eyes glowing white around the edges when he opened them. “Dean,” he said, over and over like a mantra, hips thrusting into Dean’s hand. 

Dean shuddered and licked his lips, mouth going dry in the face of such stunning power. He tightened his grip on Cas’ arousal, stroking faster. “Castiel,” he said again, growling the name and grazing his teeth against Cas’ lips. The fingers in his hair were painfully tight, but he didn’t care, palming Cas’ balls and sealing their lips together, tasting himself and growling into the kiss. He broke away enough to watch Cas, breathing in the soft, choked off cries of pleasure as the angel writhed beneath him. He moved his lips to Cas’ ear, stroking faster, waiting until he felt Cas reaching his orgasm before whispering, “Castiel.”

Cas bucked beneath Dean with a shout that was underlined with a ringing sound that had the beer bottles exploding. His nails dug into Dean’s back, drawing blood as he rode out the orgasm before slumping into the bed, the ringing fading. 

Dean stayed where he was and slowly removed his hand, glancing towards the ruined beer with a faint smirk. “Wow.” That was a lame reaction, but it was the best he could come up with at the moment. He shifted and settled on his back next to Cas, resting an arm behind his head, knowing he should clean up the beer, but he was too satiated to move just yet. 

When Cas finally seemed to recover several minutes later, he looked over at the angel, noting the glow had faded, but the hair was as tousled as ever, his eyes still a shade of dusk. “Good?”

Cas smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Yes, Dean. Very good.”


End file.
